The Chronicles of Detective Briggs Banks
by Joniron Fajr
Summary: Detective Briggs Banks is a tough nut to crack and these bozos are about to find out that killing a sharp minded detective ain't easy.


The Chronicles of Detective Briggs Banks

Session 1: The Shipments

I should have called in sick today but no, I just had to look more into Murthaw's murder. If I could go back in time…, damn it I'd do the same thing. Being nosey is in my nature, but I more than half wish I minded my business on this one.

"Come on out Banks! We got a nice set of curt'ins picked out for yas!" I hear one of the goons shout. Why do they always say something like that. Like I'll shout back "Alright boys you win!" and come strolling out to get buried.

My vision is getting blurry and my right arm is numb. That's a good thing. I'm glad the bullet tore through my shoulder instead of getting lodged into it, and I'm glad I decided to wear a belt. Otherwise I wouldn't have a sling.

I can hear them getting closer now. The expensive heels of their dress shoes echoing through the ware house as they step. "Where do you think he got off to Mouse?" I hear one say. "I dun knows but he's in heres. I knows I shoot em." I hear the other.

The only way I can get out of here is pass these bozos. If I want a sure chance, I got to get them separated. A warehouse isn't the most alluring place to die in. Me and the Mrs. already decided we'll go out in Florida from old age, and 37 isn't old age.

I lay flat dragging my body to get a look of em. I never saw em coming before, I should have. I got rusty for a second. That's not going to happen again. Think mother marry this bunch had bad aim. "Marks go guard the door. Well's block his way outs." I here one whisper. Its Mouse, he likes to add an "s" on words that don't need em.

Good there're splitting up. Silently I get to my feet. I get Lucy ready. Some women like to take their time getting ready, but not Lucy. All it takes to get her going is a hand on her ass. She's a fast girl, you'd spend your load quick as soon as you get your hands on her if you don't know how to take your time. I love my women fast. "Mouse Imma check over here." I hear one of them say. He's close, too damn close.

I can hear the gold chain jingle around his neck. Now I see his shadow. If I move, he'll hear me, whip around the corner and let me have it with his Tommy. I hold my breath as I press my back up against the wooden boxes no doubt containing what started this whole mess. Lucy is right beside me, ready. I stretch out my arm, holding her frame tight. She likes it.

First I see the barrel of the Tommy, then the gold cufflinks followed by his hands. I extend my hand slowly, Lucy still ready as I stroke her the way she like it. Next I see the brim of a hat, then the long nose of the goon. His head turned to look at me as he jumped, wide eyed. Lucy was waiting for him. She said "Hello".

I hear Mouse scream. He knew what just happened. Lucy liked to be loud. Quickly I snatch up the Tommy and push the boxes I was using as cover over. I don't like to cheat on Lucy but the Tommy evens the odds more. As the boxes tumble down I hear Mouse ranting, "Banks, ya's sonovabitch! You killed Richards." He must have got a beat on me, because bullets rip through the boxes right in front of me.

I slide and change directions ducking my head as bullets whiz over my melon. As I run my feet hit something and are knocked from under me. Just as I fall bullets whistle past. Mouse was behind me I saw as I looked back rolling to my side. "Click, click, click." I heard his Tommy cough. I aimed Richard's Tommy right at him. He goes white.

Mouse stood there as the bullets ripped through him. His expensive Italian stripped suit being ruined as Mouse does his last dance. For a white guy, he had rhythm for the last seconds of his life, his torso doing an awkward shoulder jig I've only seen in the Negro clubs. Richards Tommy clicks empty just as Mouse fell with more holes in him then Swiss Cheese.

I sat up tossing the Tommy to the side. Being away from Lucy never does feel right. "Noo!" I hear a scream from beside me. I turn to see a beast of a man standing there in the dim light. He was in some state of shock seeing his buddies done in. He dropped his Tommy and lunged for me. You could tell he liked doing things with his hands the way he wrapped one around my neck and brought me up to eye level.

Holding me up off my feet with one arm, he wrapped his big meaty paw around my hand in an attempt to rip Lucy out of my grip. Correction, this wasn't an attempt. I saw my girl go flying over his shoulder into the darkness, the big lug. Things started to get hazy as I struggled to get free. Forgetting about my shoulder I pound his tree trunk of an arm with both fists. I felt like a kitten in a pit bull's jaws.

"Boss said tell you he'll miss those evening drives home." he whispers just as I start to close my eyes. The thing about me, the reason I picked this profession is because; I don't know how to die. I bring my knee up and nail him right in his soft round gut. He lets out a howl as he lets me go. Drop to my knees and reach into my pocket pulling out my little boy Charlie. You see Lucy wanted a kid, so I adopted her one.

Charlie took some skill to handle. He was a special kid. Not retarded or nothing but he like to get under your skin. Like right now. As the big lug lunged for me again, I ducked under his arms and let Charlie have a little fun. He screamed as I stabbed him the groin, twisting Charlie as he slid right in like butter.

Screaming the thug gave me a back hand and sent me reeling. I was surprised how far he knocked me. "I'll fix you!" He screamed picking up his Tommy. He should have been faster. I let Charlie fly, slinging him. Charlie stuck his head right into the goons neck. He stumbles back lifting his Tommy. I dove and rolled as the big lug still found the strength to pull the trigger . He missed me by inches.

Lucy found her way into my embrace again, and I raised her. The goon dropped face first after Lucy had a conversation with him. I swear the woman had a way with words. As I retrieved Charlie, tucking him back in, I hear sirens in the distance.

Another case, another day, and from what the goon said about the evening drives only made my "gut feeling" true. This was going to be one hell of a report, but maybe I could get Stacy to type it up for me. Hell, I was shot and she always been sweet on me. As the uniforms run in I light my frig as they surveyed the damage I done with wide eyes. Murthaw you slimy creep I'm going to be seeing you soon.

The Chronicles of Detective Briggs Banks

Session 1: The Shipments

I should have called in sick today but no, I just had to look more into Murthaw's murder. If I could go back in time…, damn it I'd do the same thing. Being nosey is in my nature, but I more than half wish I minded my business on this one.

"Come on out Banks! We got a nice set of curt'ins picked out for yas!" I hear one of the goons shout. Why do they always say something like that. Like I'll shout back "Alright boys you win!" and come strolling out to get buried.

My vision is getting blurry and my right arm is numb. That's a good thing. I'm glad the bullet tore through my shoulder instead of getting lodged into it, and I'm glad I decided to wear a belt. Otherwise I wouldn't have a sling.

I can hear them getting closer now. The expensive heels of their dress shoes echoing through the ware house as they step. "Where do you think he got off to Mouse?" I hear one say. "I dun knows but he's in heres. I knows I shoot em." I hear the other.

The only way I can get out of here is pass these bozos. If I want a sure chance, I got to get them separated. A warehouse isn't the most alluring place to die in. Me and the Mrs. already decided we'll go out in Florida from old age, and 37 isn't old age.

I lay flat dragging my body to get a look of em. I never saw em coming before, I should have. I got rusty for a second. That's not going to happen again. Think mother marry this bunch had bad aim. "Marks go guard the door. Well's block his way outs." I here one whisper. Its Mouse, he likes to add an "s" on words that don't need em.

Good there're splitting up. Silently I get to my feet. I get Lucy ready. Some women like to take their time getting ready, but not Lucy. All it takes to get her going is a hand on her ass. She's a fast girl, you'd spend your load quick as soon as you get your hands on her if you don't know how to take your time. I love my women fast. "Mouse Imma check over here." I hear one of them say. He's close, too damn close.

I can hear the gold chain jingle around his neck. Now I see his shadow. If I move, he'll hear me, whip around the corner and let me have it with his Tommy. I hold my breath as I press my back up against the wooden boxes no doubt containing what started this whole mess. Lucy is right beside me, ready. I stretch out my arm, holding her frame tight. She likes it.

First I see the barrel of the Tommy, then the gold cufflinks followed by his hands. I extend my hand slowly, Lucy still ready as I stroke her the way she like it. Next I see the brim of a hat, then the long nose of the goon. His head turned to look at me as he jumped, wide eyed. Lucy was waiting for him. She said "Hello".

I hear Mouse scream. He knew what just happened. Lucy liked to be loud. Quickly I snatch up the Tommy and push the boxes I was using as cover over. I don't like to cheat on Lucy but the Tommy evens the odds more. As the boxes tumble down I hear Mouse ranting, "Banks, ya's sonovabitch! You killed Richards." He must have got a beat on me, because bullets rip through the boxes right in front of me.

I slide and change directions ducking my head as bullets whiz over my melon. As I run my feet hit something and are knocked from under me. Just as I fall bullets whistle past. Mouse was behind me I saw as I looked back rolling to my side. "Click, click, click." I heard his Tommy cough. I aimed Richard's Tommy right at him. He goes white.

Mouse stood there as the bullets ripped through him. His expensive Italian stripped suit being ruined as Mouse does his last dance. For a white guy, he had rhythm for the last seconds of his life, his torso doing an awkward shoulder jig I've only seen in the Negro clubs. Richards Tommy clicks empty just as Mouse fell with more holes in him then Swiss Cheese. I sat up tossing the Tommy to the side. Being away from Lucy never does feel right. "Noo!" I hear a scream from beside me. I turn to see a beast of a man standing there in the dim light. He was in some state of shock seeing his buddies done in. He dropped his Tommy and lunged for me. You could tell he liked doing things with his hands the way he wrapped one around my neck and brought me up to eye level.

Holding me up off my feet with one arm, he wrapped his big meaty paw around my hand in an attempt to rip Lucy out of my grip. Correction, this wasn't an attempt. I saw my girl go flying over his shoulder into the darkness, the big lug. Things started to get hazy as I struggled to get free. Forgetting about my shoulder I pound his tree trunk of an arm with both fists. I felt like a kitten in a pit bull's jaws.

"Boss said tell you he'll miss those evening drives home." he whispers just as I start to close my eyes. The thing about me, the reason I picked this profession is because; I don't know how to die. I bring my knee up and nail him right in his soft round gut. He lets out a howl as he lets me go. Drop to my knees and reach into my pocket pulling out my little boy Charlie. You see Lucy wanted a kid, so I adopted her one.

Charlie took some skill to handle. He was a special kid. Not retarded or nothing but he like to get under your skin. Like right now. As the big lug lunged for me again, I ducked under his arms and let Charlie have a little fun. He screamed as I stabbed him the groin, twisting Charlie as he slid right in like butter.

Screaming the thug gave me a back hand and sent me reeling. I was surprised how far he knocked me. "I'll fix you!" He screamed picking up his Tommy. He should have been faster. I let Charlie fly, slinging him. Charlie stuck his head right into the goons neck. He stumbles back lifting his Tommy. I dove and rolled as the big lug still found the strength to pull the trigger . He missed me by inches.  
Lucy found her way into my embrace again, and I raised her. The goon dropped face first after Lucy had a conversation with him. I swear the woman had a way with words. As I retrieved Charlie, tucking him back in, I hear sirens in the distance.

Another case, another day, and from what the goon said about the evening drives only made my "gut feeling" true. This was going to be one hell of a report, but maybe I could get Stacy to type it up for me. Hell, I was shot and she always been sweet on me. As the uniforms run in I light my frig as they surveyed the damage I done with wide eyes. Murthaw you slimy creep I'm going to be seeing you soon.


End file.
